


Sundays

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - thunderbirds are go [33]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: after weeks like these, John knew he had to pay the piper





	

John silenced his alarm and closed his eyes, just for a moment.  He woke up three hours later.  

Groaning, he rubbed at the faint tension headache lurking under the bridge of his nose.  He should have expected this; it was typhoon season, and then there had been that quake in Italy, then he’d had to talk that airliner into an emergency landing at some minor, private airstrip that had no beacon, and then, and then, and then. The emergencies hadn’t had the good grace to schedule themselves into office hours, and John had been running on catnaps for days.

At some point in weeks like this one, his body put its metaphorical foot down.  It was better now, with Eos, but still, after this week, he needed to pay the piper.

John rolled out of his bunk and into the tiny bathroom.  It had been the only part of the design he and his father had argued about.  His father, despite all the wealth and privilege, still tended to see niceties as luxuries.  If he’d made it all the way to Mars with a bucket and sponge, Uncle Lee would mutter in a reasonable impression of Jeff, it was good enough for you.

But TB5 wasn’t a mission; it was John’s home.  The shower was a pain to manage, and he had to set a timer, but the water pressure was like heaven on stressed out muscles.

He pulled on sweats and a t-shirt after; he knew from experience his uniform would just have him bunching up his shoulders again.  “Eos?”

“There was one request for assistance while you were asleep, an airship having navigational difficulties while on a sightseeing tour,” she listed promptly.  It had only been months, but she could sometimes already come close to reading his mind. “I connected them to Brains, who was able to talk them through a restart.  Weather in the South China Sea is forecast to remain calm for the next three days.  No other areas of concern.”

John swung through the ring into the kitchen area.  “What do you say, Eos?  Call it a Sunday?”

Her tone lifted, from the dispatchers voice she had been developing into something sweeter, more herself.  “It is 1am on Tracy Island. I will leave a message for them and continue to monitor for any emergency frequencies.”  At his elbow, a bagel popped out, ready toasted.  “And you did promise we could finish season three of _Stingray_  once the typhoons were dealt with.”  

“Perfect.”  John grabbed his breakfast and dropped into the tiny, rarely used lounge tucked in behind the kitchen.  “Hit play, Eos.  This is the best season.”

High above the Earth, TB5 continued in her orbit, everything calm once more.


End file.
